


Camilla

by Snowtail_Star



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Flowers and Dragons, M/M, This was made an urge and bordom, please tell me what i should tag im a dumbass who knows nothing, so uh if y'all could remind me to put translations at the end that would be supreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowtail_Star/pseuds/Snowtail_Star
Summary: Prince Roman is the Crown prince to the fire dragons and head-guard of the westernmost sector of the Oakenspell forestDee is a florist that is just a dumbass who goes into an enchanted forest
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 15





	1. The Stolen Flower

Dee was a florist, yes, but he was a some-what dumb florist. His job was strange for the area, there were only two forests near where he worked and one of them was rumored to be spooky and enchanted. The other one contained a kiddy park which meant the ground was run over quite often and in some area, nothing but grass and moss could grow there, but he collected what he found except weeds, and of course replanted them so that there would be even more in the days, months, years to come! The ground was so fertile and good for just growing things he bought a small area of land so he could have a garden and extra space to grow flowers, since the place he worked he also lived in, his apartment above the shop. The area he had bought has a willow tree where underneath it he nurtures some plants that just don’t thrive as well as in constant sunlight and for some his, well, more mysterious plants.

Dee had just packed up shop for a little bit saying he’ll be back in 2-3 hours, but right now he was heading out to the forest that he by the name of Oakspell forest it was supposedly an enchanted, haunted and downright wicked forest; but every time Dee has been here it had been nothing but wonder and splendor. Small twinkling light when he visited at night and at sunset those lights looked like embers, it was all such a spectacle. Right now the embers were at their best and he was wading through thick patches of grasses he’d never seen and mosses that grew on tree roots that were thick and ancient-looking. Soon he had gotten to a common field of flowers that he collected from and got out the small pots and containers he used to carry them back, along with just picking a few for bouquets people had ordered, humming a soft tune and having small things dance around me. The trees here we’re all so tall and branched out and big, you could tell they were old but also they had wack seasons, some were constantly in the fallen state in yellows, oranges, and reds. Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise and this distant sound of Spanish muttering and Dee’s eyes shot up

> ~  
  


Prince Roman the crown prince to the Fire Dragon and the head-guard to the westernmost sector of the Oakenspell Forest, Celebrato Igins and the first duty today was to deal with a minor intruder that had been there for years. This intruder has never been spotted but had been caught by spell-casters trying to locate certain flowers and finding some other force interacting with them. Even though this hadn’t been much of a... threat, it still needed to be checked and assured that nothing would happen to the western part of the forest and as Roman briefly spotted...an absolute angle “Ay, tiene ojos mågicos” he muttered before this much more dazzling prince looked up and he quickly ducked behind an ever-fall tree. “Dioses mios, soy gay,” he said to himself, the handsome man was holding two very basic but yet dangerous flowers for what he assumed to be a mortal. A Lover’s lily which was a lily of course with a white center that faded out to deep pinks and magentas and normally either made mortals extremely infatuated with whatever was around them or extremely...intoxicated, to say the least, and Moonshades a flower that resembles a mortal Larkspur in the way it grew and the flower itself was either a dark purple or a dark navy color and normally caused drowsiness or memory loss in the mortals who smelt it. Quickly though, Roman realized he had to stop being gay and go confront the mortal who has been taking flowers and then Roman remembers something “Are you the mortal who set up a flower black-market?”

  
  



	2. A/N

Hey guys its gonna be hot sec before chapter two is ready bc just, life.


End file.
